Awakening at Lakeview Terrace
by BlueRain26
Summary: When Finn and Kurt are whisked away for most of the summer by their parents to a house on the lake, they learn that they are brothers like no other...Furt Brotherhood fic, better description inside!
1. The Announcement

**A/N:** I need to stop having these bursts of inspiration :) New fic time! People really seem to like Furt brotherhood stories, so I decided to satisfy them! This will be my filler in between updating _Back to Then_ my one-shots, and _Perfect for You_ my Furt romance. _Perfect for You_ will always be my priority, it's what brought me back to after a few years, and it's also 8 chapters in, and a 9th on the way super soon, but this fic will definitely be updated and continued and completed, it will just depend on my other fic's status. This fic will focus mainly on Finn and Kurt's brotherly relationship, it will be fun, dramatic, and just plain lovely so I hope you all like it! Submit a review when you're done reading, that keeps the updates flowing :)

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply

**Awakening at Lakeview Terrace**

**Chapter One**

Finn Hudson was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Burt and Carole had been married for only a couple of months, and already the gift-giving was abound from their end. After sitting both Finn and Kurt down one night after dinner, Burt seemed tense and Carole was fidgeting in her chair. Finn was almost convinced they were going to tell the boys that there would be a new addition to Hummel/Hudson household. Luckily, that wasn't the case.

"Boys," Burt began, using his deep scratchy words of wisdom voice. "Carole-your mother and I, are looking to have some time to ourselves, but you know we can't afford a honeymoon since we spent it all on Kurt's transferring to Dalton." Kurt seemed to sink in his chair at the mention of the situation, especially since he ended up transferring back to McKinley.

"We were more than happy to do it," Carole cut in, seeing the slight change in Kurt's posture. "But we never really got a chance to enjoy our newlywed life."

"So, what are the semi-newlyweds proposing?" Kurt asked, a cute smile on his face as Burt looked at him with that typical father face.

"We're staying right here," Burt said, Kurt and Finn both raised an eyebrow. "Carole likes to be in the comfort of her own home, and I need to be close enough to the shop in case the guys need me."

"They won't need you," Carole beamed, as if she had been looking forward to time alone with Burt for years. "But it is nice to have everything I need right where I left it, the idea of having to use another new house after recently moving in here would be a bit much for me."

"So...where does that leave us?" Kurt asked, pointing a finger at himself and Finn.

"That leaves you at Lakeview Terrace." Burt replied, nodding as Kurt's eyes got wide and he almost did a double-take.

"What is 'Lakeview Terrace'?" Finn wasn't following. "Are you sure it's not a romantic getaway that you two should be going to?"

"It's our lake house property," Kurt said, his voice almost shaking with excitement.

"We have lake property?" Finn was more amazed how unaware he was of this place that had never been talked about in any conversations of vacations, or family camping trips.

"We only use it for special occasions," Kurt looked at Finn, his eyes still wide. "It was left to us, entirely paid for, and we rarely have to worry about any bills we run up there."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Finn smiled and attempted to fist-bump Kurt, who only blinked and shook his head. "Who died and owed you guys a favor?"

The room seemed to become instantly silent. Finn looked at everyone, confused as usual. Burt and Kurt were looking at each other, even Carole was shaking her head slightly at Finn.

"My mom," Kurt said, his voice cracking slightly. It took Finn a minute to process what Kurt had said.

"Oh God," Finn said, realizing what he had said. "Oh God! Dude—I mean, Kurt, I'm so sorry!-I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, Finn," Burt replied, nodding. "You didn't know, we don't really talk about Kurt's mother very often. We're lucky her family still keeps in contact with us, after all these years. She left that lake house to Kurt and I, and asked her parents to help us take care of it when she was gone. We're blessed that her family sees it fit that they should pay for all the up-keep and bills, although Kurt did quite the re-decoration project last time we were there," Kurt smiled slightly, letting out a soft giggle. "I guess they think as long as Kurt and I keep up with making sure it stays clean and decorated to the nines, they can do the rest."

"You're both very lucky," Carole said, smiling and putting her hand on Burt's leg. "We figured it would be good for you two boys to get away from the house this summer. School is out, you boys deserve to relax and unwind from the school year."

"We'd be gone the entire summer?" Finn asked, half-question, half-surprised.

"Well obviously we can't just lock you in the house for the entire summer," Burt chuckled. "We were hoping you two would get there and want to stay there for at least a couple months. You'll like it, Finn. The great outdoors, fishing, chopping fire wood, there's a convenience store about an hour away, so you guys can stop there and get any food or other supplies you will need. It will be good for you two to go have some bonding time as brothers away from us old folks." Carole and Burt shared in a laugh, Kurt was smiling, but still couldn't believe his father was allowing him and Finn to stay in the fully furnished, absolutely gorgeous house for as long as they wanted over the summer.

"Burt tells me it has a hot tub and that the lake property is lovely for swimming," Carole said, trying to get Finn on board with the idea.

"Yeah," Finn trailed off, thinking about the idea. "Yeah, I mean, totally you guys deserve to enjoy yourselves, and if you would rather do it here then I'd have no problem taking a little vacation with Kurt," Finn put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave him a slight shake. "That is, as long as Kurt doesn't mind-"

"I don't mind," Kurt said without skipping a beat. "I'll go pack my bags, we'll leave tonight-"

"Tomorrow is fine," Burt waved a hand. "You boys just pack and get some sleep tonight." Kurt only nodded as if he were half interested and seemed to float downstairs to the room he and Finn shared. Burt chuckled. "I knew he would get excited like that." snapping his fingers on the last word.

"Well I'm glad he's excited," Carole smiled, looking over at Finn. "You'll have fun too, Finn."

"I know, Mom," Finn got up and hugged his mother. "I'm really excited, it's just hard to top Kurt after that performance." Both parents laughed as Finn headed into the kitchen.

:~~~~~~******~~~~~~:

Kurt was already packing his bags, when he heard a knock at the door that he shut in his excitement.

"Hands are full." he heard Finn say from the other side of the door. Kurt walked up and opened the door to see Finn standing there, two glasses in his hand. "Warm milk?" he asked, holding a glass out to Kurt who took it gratefully.

"So," Finn set his glass down on his nightstand and flopped down on his bed. "I see you don't believe in wasting time."

"I haven't been to Lakeview Terrace to stay there in a long time," Kurt said, beaming in excitement and taking a sip of his milk. "And if we're leaving tomorrow, time isn't just fleeting, time is _rocketing_!" Finn chuckled at his step-brother's excitement.

"So, I guess I better start packing then, huh?"

"Do bears crap in the woods?" Kurt's sarcastic tone made Finn smile. "I'm almost done with packing my clothes, so I'm going to get my toiletries in order, and when I come back, I expect to see some improvement on your end!"

"Yes sir!" Finn mock saluted Kurt, who headed towards the shared bathroom and playfully hit Finn's arm on his way over. Finn got up, grabbed his football dufflebag, and headed over to his dresser and opened his closet. Summer weather wasn't too unpredictable, so he just grabbed a few shirts, some flannel that he quickly hid in the duffle bag so Kurt wouldn't see it and burn it, and some shorts with a couple pairs of jeans.

"Please tell me you're going to put socks and underwear in there," Finn turned to see Kurt with his fashionable toiletries clutch-bag in his hand.

"Yes _mother_," Finn said, feigning annoyance and throwing some boxers and socks in his duffle bag, right on top of the flannel to hide it better. "Tell me they at least have a washing machine up in this place."

"And a dryer too," Kurt said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "We're not going to be living like cavemen Finn. The house has a TV, a fridge, a dishwasher, plenty of modern technology."

"Good," Finn sighed, as if putting on the performance of his life. "I was afraid we would have to completely cut ourselves off from the civilized world entirely."

"You're funny," Kurt fake-laughed and put his clutch in his suitcase with his clothes, before heading back to the bathroom, grabbing a plastic bag filled with another set of bathroom necessities and tossing it at Finn. "I figured you would be slow in packing other things, and God knows I'm not letting you forget your toothbrush on this trip."

"That was one time!" Finn exclaimed, jumping to his own defense. "And I went down to the store and bought another one!"

"Relax," Kurt smiled, sitting down next to Finn on his bed. "I'm just really excited to be out of the house for a while."

"How far away is this place anyway?" Finn asked, since he would probably be doing most of the driving.

"It's a good distance from here, out on a quiet lake, just far enough away from everything so that you can enjoy yourself, but like Dad said, there's a small convenience stop about an hour away from the house...you'll like it, I promise."

"Oh, I know I will," Finn said, putting his arm around Kurt. "I didn't know you were into the whole outdoors-y stuff."

"I'm really not," Kurt giggled. "But it's good to get away and have some fun, I can definitely carry my own out there, it's one of the few places Dad and I can really relate, there's just enough of both the modern and rustic worlds in that area to make everyone happy."

"Well," Finn said, stretching and throwing his bathroom bag in his dufflebag. "I'm just glad we can give Mom and Burt the time they need to enjoy themselves...having a house to ourselves will be pretty sweet."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded in agreement. "Although I'm not sure what we will do with just the two of us up there, I doubt anyone will want to drive up there to visit us."

"We can cross that bridge when we get to it," Finn said, taking off his pants and wrestling into his pajama bottoms. "Let's just enjoy each other's company for a bit first. This is supposed to be our 'brotherly bonding experience' after all." Kurt laughed and smiled, proud of how far Finn had come. Finn used to be the average straight guy who had no problem with gay guys, until he had to deal with it in his own home. There were some pretty bad words and names tossed around, but when push came to shove, Finn was always there to pick up the pieces of his and Kurt's weird brotherly relationship in the end.

"I'm glad you are excited to spend time with me," Kurt said, without thinking. When what he'd said sank in about two seconds later, he quickly tried to cover it up. "I mean, I'm glad you want to come and spend time with me at our Lakehouse and all."

"Dude," Finn sat up on his bed, facing Kurt. "I'm wicked excited. It will give us time to get to know each other more, and just have some fun. Besides," Finn put his hand on Kurt's leg. "If I were going to have to spend a couple months in a Lakehouse hours away from home, I'd want to be there with you, you make things fun." Kurt smiled up at his brother, who smiled back. "Ah, look at us being mushy and crap," Finn said, poking Kurt repeatedly in the arm and stomach, despite Kurt's attempts to smack his hand away. "Come here, you."

Finn pulled Kurt into a bear hug, squeezing him tight. Finn knew that although they were relatively close in age, he would have to look out for Kurt. He was bigger, stronger, and didn't have to deal with many of the social rejections that Kurt did. Finn buried his face into Kurt's hair, arching an eyebrow as he inhaled.

"Dude," Finn said into Kurt's hair. "Your hair smells like strawberries."

"Finn," came Kurt's muffled reply from being buried in his step-brother's hug. "You're a creeper." Finn chuckled and squeezed Kurt tighter, before relaxing and rubbing his back and pulling away. Finn took the time to straighten out Kurt's hair that he had messed up, Kurt smiling and walking over to his bed. Finn may have been comfortable taking his pants off in front of Kurt, but Kurt still stepped behind the privacy partition and changed into a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt of Finn's that was too small for Finn, but Kurt was practically swimming in it. Kurt got under his covers and turned the desk lamp off, enveloping the room in darkness, although he could hear Finn shuffling around in his bed nearby.

"Goodnight, sweet prince," Kurt said jokingly, hearing Finn chuckle and settle into a comfortable position.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Finn replied. "I'd say don't let the bedbugs bight, but you wash your sheets like a million times a week, so I'll just say 'Goodnight, Kurt, you're turning into my grandmother' instead."

Kurt giggled. _Touche, Finn..._and drifted off to sleep.

:~~~~~~******~~~~~~:

"Finn? Uh, Finn?" Kurt was standing over the sleeping quarterback. He was in his typical sleep mode, snoring audibly, one leg and one arm flung over the side of his bed, just hanging there. Kurt tried poking his step-brother's arm, still nothing. Kurt sighed. "Finn!" he said louder.

Finn snorted and instantly jumped to his senses. He was still out of it, so he didn't know that when he swung his leg up to sit up, he accidentally kicked Kurt's feet out from under him, causing Kurt to fall onto Finn's chest, Finn grunting as he absorbed the impact. Blinking, he stared at his step-brother, who was trying to make the difficult climb off of Finn and out of his bed as less awkward as he could..sadly, he was not doing so well.

"Jesus, Kurt," Finn rubbed his eyes and began to sit up, helping Kurt into a standing position next to his bed. "You couldn't wait like, 2 more hours before we started our brotherly love-fest?" Kurt turned pink just slightly.

"It's 10:30, Finn," Kurt said, pointing to the clock. "I think you've slept enough."

"Alright, alright," Finn said, climbing out of bed and slipping on a pair of sweatpants. "I'm up now, what's up?"

"What's up?" Kurt's eyes widened a bit. "What's up, Finn? Oh gee, I don't know, how about I've packed your car with our luggage and have been ready to go since 8:30, what's new in your world?"

"Dude, calm down," Finn half-smiled, walking past Kurt and looking at himself in Kurt's nightstand mirror. "It's not my fault you were up with the sun today. Do I have time for breakfast before you yank me out of the door-"

"By your hair, if you're not careful," Kurt warned before taking a deep breath and grinning. "Cereal's on the counter, take your time...but just realize that I'm waiting for you, and I don't normally wait for anyone."

"Well, thank you for being so generous with your time, your highness," Finn bowed slightly to Kurt. "I really think you should consider packing your Prom Queen tiara, it fits your morning personality, and your girly personality...you should just wear it all the time, it fits you."

"Thanks but no thanks," Kurt said, a little amused by Finn's joke. "I think I'll leave it here, I'm still a little raw about that fiasco."

"Well, I think it's great that you got it," Finn said, slipping on his flip-flops and heading for the stairs leading up to the kitchen. "I think it shows everyone that you can be fabulous and fierce and Prom Queen and still be a dude."

"I would hardly call myself a 'dude'," Kurt said, picking up the tiara and fiddling around with it.

"Eh, whatever," Finn said, turning and ruffling Kurt's hair. "It's all the same to me. You've got the same junk I do, you're a dude."

"Good Lord Finn," Kurt said, still getting used to his step-brother's lack of filter on what he said when he was barely awake. "Go eat something now before you start talking about things I don't have to stomach to hear."

Finn chuckled and headed upstairs. Kurt cradled the tiara in his hands as the memories came back to him of when he was elected Prom Queen. Shaking his head, he threw the tiara into his suitcase, there really wasn't any harm in bringing it along just for the fun of it.

Upstairs, Finn was eating his bowl of cereal while Burt and Carole enjoyed a cup of coffee. Kurt grabbed his cup of coffee from the counter near Finn and continued where he left off. Little known fact about Kurt that Finn had picked up on, if Kurt didn't have his morning coffee, he started to lose it. He once let his hair get completely dry and even let it sit for five minutes just so he could make a make-shift coffee filter out of a paper towel after cursing that his father used the last one without buying more.

"So, you boys excited to get out of the house for a while?" Burt asked, sipping out of his mug.

"About as excited as both of you are to be rid of us for a while," Kurt answered, smiling.

"Good," Burt said, smiling at his son. "Then you two should be crapping your pants you're so excited." Carole seemed to go "Oh," before laughing along with Burt and Finn, Kurt just sipping his coffee innocently so he wouldn't let slip the four letter words he was thinking of. Finn finished his cereal and Carole cleared it for him, she still was stuck in "mom mode" with Finn, but he didn't mind it too much.

"You," Kurt pointed at Finn. "Get dressed. We're leaving after that."

"Kurt," Burt looked over at his son. "I know you're excited, but give Finn some time to breathe here."

"It's fine," Finn interjected. "I'm excited too and if we have to drive for a few hours, I'd like to get started sooner rather than later. I'll be ready in five minutes, Kurt." Finn went back downstairs to ruffle through his closet before picking out what he felt like wearing. A white t-shirt, Flannel button-down over that, jeans, and sneakers. _Good enough,_ thought Finn. _Although, Kurt will definitely have something to say about the flannel. Wait until he sees that I packed my entire flannel collection, he's gonna be so pissed._ Finn tied his shoe-laces and returned to the first floor of the house, Kurt eyeing him.

"Good thing no one is around to see you dressed like that," Kurt said, staring straight at the flannel shirt Finn was wearing. "It's going to be a long drive there though, I can tell you that now."

"Well," Finn grabbed his keys and hugged his mother. "You can always walk there if it's too much for you to bear." Burt laughed and patted Finn on the arm.

"Take care of each other you two," Burt said, hugging both boys. "Finn, don't hide Kurt's moisturizers on top of the fridge where he can't reach them again. Kurt, don't burn any of Finn's clothes, say what you need to but then just let it go." Both boys nodded and headed out to Finn's truck.

Hopping in and getting it started, Finn waited for Kurt to put on his seatbelt before he backed out of the driveway and began the long drive, Kurt setting up the GPS on the dashboard since Finn wouldn't take directions from anyone else but the sultry, seductive voice of his GPS, whose voice was called "Susan"

"Alright Susan," Finn grinned, looking over at the GPS as if he was ignoring Kurt. "It's just you and me for the next three hours, baby."

_**"Turn left in...2.5 miles."**_ Susan's voice replied, Finn giving a quiet "Oh yeah," and smiling.

"You and Susan can have the lovebirds room at the house," Kurt said, looking over at his step-brother. "Your relationship makes me sick and I want to be in a separate room apart from it if you don't mind."

"Nah, Kurt," Finn replied, flipping to his favorite rock station on the radio and cranking the volume. "When we get to this place, it's just you and me bro, Susan has to guard the Hudson shaggin-wagon."

"That's just awful," Kurt said, hiding a smile. "You better get used to sleeping in a room by yourself, I think the only double bed is the guest room and there is no way we will be able to cram all of our stuff in there."

"That's fine with me," Finn said over the radio. "You know that if I get lonely, all I have to do is come find your room and you would let me sleep in your bed."

"I'd sooner haul your ass to the couch than let you invade my sleeping space, Hudson." Kurt retorted.

"Yeah right," Finn laughed. "Like you'd be able to 'haul' me anywhere shorty."

"You're a jerk."

"Love you too, bro." Finn reached over and ruffled Kurt's hair, which Kurt then pretended he hated and tried to straighten it out again.

_**"Turn left...now."**_

__"I'm on it, Susan!" Finn smiled and let out a giant "Whoo!" as he took the turn with more speed than Kurt needed, as he grabbed on to the handle above the door.

"You're going to get us killed, Finn!"

**A/N:** Tadaaa! :) I hope you all liked chapter one! It was a little while in the making, had to end it on a proper note, chapter two will be them arriving and getting situated, possibly some lake action...like I said, this is a brotherhood Furt fic, so if you're looking for romance, go and read my other Furt fic _Perfect for You_, otherwise, stick around here for some Furt adorableness! Please submit a review, it means so much to me and it honestly is what keeps me writing and posting on here! See you all in chapter two!


	2. Autumn

**A/N:** Yay for chapter two! :) I'm so glad people seemed to really enjoy ch. 1, which is always good, I had some very insightful comments/reviews, keep them coming! Like I said, reviews make me want to post more. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, do your usual, read, enjoy, review :) Enjoy you guys!

**Chapter Two**

"**Turn right...now"** Susan's smooth voice seemed to float to Finn's ears as he drove down the road, music lightly playing in the background. Flipping on his signal, Finn made the appropriate turn, **"Keep straight."**

"Gotcha, Susan," Finn smiled and looked over to his step-brother. Kurt had fallen asleep after two hours in the car with Finn. It started out with Finn blasting music and rolling down the windows, taking turns too fast, and overall just being reckless as a driver...typical Finn. However, after Kurt was done chastising him for forgetting that he had "precious cargo" with him for the first hour and a half, Finn could see Kurt's eyes begin to droop. Finn rolled up the windows, turned the music down, even turned the volume on Susan's voice controls down, and sure enough, Kurt had fallen asleep five minutes later. Finn chuckled. "You'll never fall asleep on me, will you Susan?"

**"Turn right in...3.5 miles."** came the reply, to which Finn smiled. The road he had turned on to was one of those no speed-limit backroads. If Kurt wasn't asleep in the car, Finn would have loved to play "lead foot" on the gas pedal and just be free on the road. Kurt and Finn had enjoyed driving the backroads near their house at top speed whenever they were in need of some de-stressing from life. However, it was kind of a tradition between the two, and Finn had no intention of breaking the tradition, so he travelled the empty road at a comfortable speed, Susan counting down the distance until the next turn.

Coming up over a hill, Finn noticed a brightly colored sign for a convenience store, the one he assumed was an hour from the Lakehouse, and suddenly had a brilliant idea. Taking his foot off the gas pedal, Finn let the car coast and pick up speed as it rolled down the hill.

**"Turn right..." **Susan began and Finn flipped on his signal. **"...now."** Finn lightly tapped the brake, only taking a fraction of speed off as he fish-tailed into the vacant parking lot, whiplashing into a parking spot and slamming on the breaks as the car came to a complete and sudden stop. Finn didn't have to look over at Kurt, but the temptation was too great.

Eyes wide, face pale as if he had just seen the ghost of Gaga, Kurt was now wide awake in the passenger seat next to him.

"Oh good, you're awake," Finn chuckled. "We're at the store, we can take a quick pit stop and get what we need to-" Kurt's hand had suddenly latched onto Finn's arm, as if Kurt had snapped back to life.

"You do that again, and I swear..." Kurt seemed to take in a couple deep breaths, trying to contain his soul in his earthbound body. Finn laughed and released from Kurt's grip, ruffling his hair.

"Dude, relax," Finn unbuckled and reaching over, rubbed Kurt's back. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you ok? Just a little bit of fun." Finn got out of the car, Kurt unbuckling and following a couple seconds after, a look on his face that almost read as if he were grateful to be on solid ground. Finn opened the door to the store, holding it open and gesturing for Kurt to enter. Kurt knew by the lop-sided grin that Finn on his face that he was biting back the "ladies first" remark. Finn followed behind his step-brother, closing the door that sounded with a cute convenience store bell sound as it shut.

"Hey boys," a girl from behind the counter greeted them with a sincere smile as she made her way from the counter over to them. "You guys are the third customers we've had all day, so anything you need, you just let me know, I've been bored to tears stuck in here since the crack of dawn."

"Hey Kurt, you have a friend," Finn said, smiling. "Someone else likes to get up before the sun just like you." Kurt scowled at Finn, but the girl let out a laugh.

"Well, I would hardly say I like it," she said, brushing her auburn hair out of her face, her hazel eyes sparkling. "But I guess someone has to cater to the truckers who come through here every day. My name's Autumn, by the way." Autumn held out her hand, which Kurt and Finn both took.

"Finn," the quarterback smiled down at the girl, who had a natural sort of country charm about her. "And this little guy is Kurt." Finn patted Kurt on the shoulder, ruffling his hair again, as Kurt frowned and attempted to straighten it.

"Well, aren't you guys cute," Autumn smiled, her hands on her hips.

"Well, I have good genes," Finn smiled brightly. "And Kurt-well, he moisturizes." Kurt's mouth dropped. Finn seemed perfectly comfortable sharing every embarrassing thing about Kurt imaginable to this complete stranger. "Which is weird cause his boyfriend, Blaine, could totally pass for straight-"

"Finn!" Kurt nearly yelled, punching Finn in the arm with a little more power than Finn thought his step-brother had. Autumn laughed at the interaction between the two brothers.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Autumn waved her hand and smiled at Kurt, winking. "I knew that no straight guy could be as good-looking as you, although if you ever find yourself curious about it-"

"Thanks, I'll pass." Kurt said, smiling as best he could before looking at Finn. "Since you seem to be perfectly fine to share every little thing about me, I won't feel so bad when I tell you know that I'm going to find the restroom." Turning on his heel, Kurt made his way to the back of the store where the restrooms sing hung over a blue door.

"Sorry about that," Finn chuckled. "Kurt's a great guy, I'm just the annoying step-brother trying to get him all flustered, which is probably not a good idea since I still have an hour with him in the car before we get to the house."

"You guys headed home from somewhere?" Autumn, asked, leaning up against the coffee counter, Finn watching her every move.

"Sort of," Finn said, trying to be articulate. "Our parents got married a little while back, and never got to enjoy a honeymoon, so they're sending us away to a Lakehouse Kurt's family owns for a while."

"How fun," Autumn grinned, shifting her weight slightly. "So it's just you and Kurt, at a Lakehouse, together..." Autumn twirled her hair in her fingers.

"Well, yeah-" Finn stuttered, it must have been karma that now he was the one getting a little embarrassed by Autumn's twisted humor. "-but I mean we're brothers so...we'll probably have some of our friends from school come visit us at some point for a party, or something..."

"Oh, a party boy?" Autumn giggled. "Relax, I'm kidding. So, you guys are stopping here just so Kurt can pee?"

"No," Finn said almost instantaneously. "I mean, I have to pee too-" Finn turned a bit red, yup, it was definitely karma. "-we're here to pick up some stuff."

"And what did you have in mind?" Autumn seemed to take pleasure in Finn's sudden lack of macho-man attitude.

"Um..." Finn looked around for something, anything just to show he wasn't a total loser. "...these." Finn picked up a bag of Cheetos, as his eyes swept around the store to see what else he could get. Luckily, Kurt was approaching him from the bathroom, gazing at Finn frozen in place, Autumn smiling up at him.

"Well, Kurt," Autumn gazed at Kurt with her soft eyes. "Your brother seems have lost his ability to speak...and bend at the knees. Maybe I can help you get some of the other 'stuff' that you guys need for your trip." Autumn walked past Kurt, who arched an eyebrow at Finn, still frozen in his spot, before turning and following Autumn back to back corner of the store, where some of the produce was.

"What has gotten into him?" Kurt thought out loud as Autumn grabbed a hand-basket, handing it to Kurt.

"He seems to really care about you," She said, holding out her hand. "Oh come on, you and I both know no self-respecting gay would walk into a country store without a well thought out, carefully prepared list of supplies." Kurt arched an eyebrow, as if he was going to tell this girl that she was using unfair stereotypes...but he ended up reaching into his pocket and taking out a folded piece of paper that was his list of what they would need. Autumn took it and read through, it was short but specific, she smiled. "Yeah, Finn seems to be really looking forward to spending some time out at the Lakehouse with you, he seems like a cool step-brother."

"I guess," Kurt replied, watching Autumn grab some vegetables and lettuce, before moving over to fruits and grabbing an assortment of different ones. "I mean, we've sort of had to be close with each other..." Kurt stopped himself before he got too far into personal details of his life with this girl who he hardly knew.

"I hear that," Autumn stated, pointing at a case of bottled water, which Kurt shook his head to, Finn had packed some that morning in the truck before they left. "I have a brother like Finn, that sporty, typical all American jock boy. Then you have me, the little sister he used to think he had to protect...before Max came along."

"Max?" Kurt found himself asking before he even knew what he was thinking, as if Autumn had him in some sort of trance as she put a few more things in the basket.

"My younger brother," Autumn explained, multi-tasking. "Skylar took it pretty hard when Max came out. It seemed so strange that a boy who grew up on a farm, surrounded by back-breaking chores and mud could end up batting for the other team."

"So, how are they now?" Kurt asked, picking up some soda. "Your brothers, I mean."

"Closer than ever," Autumn smiled up at Kurt. "It took some time, but Sky eventually realized that being gay was how Max was born, it wasn't a personality trait, it was something he just...was. It didn't make him any less of a guy, just meant that he liked other guys. Anyway," Autumn handed Kurt back his list. "Now, you can barely separate the two. They work here too, this place is owned by our folks, but they're both getting older and can't come into the shop every day so all us kids chip in. You and Finn should come back sometime when Sky and Max decide to drop by, we can all hang out. Maybe it's a country thing, but it's really relaxing to just sit out on Sky's truck in the parking lot and stare up at the stars." Autumn seemed to sigh and turned, heading for the cash register. Kurt made his way over to Finn, who had managed to relax a little, blinking as Kurt approached him.

"Cheetos, Finn?" Kurt arched an eyebrow at him. "Really? That's what you grab for supplies?"

"Um, I really like Cheetos...?" Finn blinked and came back to reality. "I guess we can probably do without them."

"Give them to me," Kurt grabbed the Cheetos from Finn, and managed to fit a couple more bags of them in the basket before grabbing a small thing of gummy worms. "You're such a boy." he said to his step-brother as both stepped up to the register where Autumn was waiting. She rang up all their items, pushing her hair behind her ears as she did so. Kurt checked the final price, before taking out some money and handing it to Autumn.

"So, you boys have fun at your Lakehouse," Autumn handed Kurt the change and bagged up all the items, handing them to Finn. "And don't be shy about coming around to say hi again." She winked at Finn who only blinked and turned around, heading for the door without saying anything. Autumn giggled and Kurt sighed.

"Sometimes my step-brother can forget his manners," he said, smiling at Autumn. "Thanks for everything, all your help and everything...here," Kurt took his list and wrote down a phone number on the back, handing it to Autumn. "That's my phone number, and below it is Finn's, feel free to text me anytime. We would definitely like to hang out again sometime when you and your brothers are off the clock." Autumn nodded, smiling at Kurt.

"I'll give you a shout sometime," She said, looking out the shop window at Finn, who was loading the bags into his truck. "I hope I didn't scare him."

"Who?" Kurt asked before following her gaze. "Finn? Oh no, he's just...he's kind of figuring some things out for himself."

"So he's single?" Autumn grinned.

"He's-" Kurt didn't want to divulge Finn's personal life, which was weird since Finn felt more than comfortable to divulge Kurt's. "He's taking some time to focus on him, I suppose."

"Bad break up?" Autumn seemed to pick up on everything. "I understand, I actually just broke up with my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, still a little weirded out at how close he seemed to be getting with this girl he had just met.

"Oh it was nothing," Autumn waved her hand and shook her head. "He was Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome, but Jack wasn't one for being faithful to anyone...ironic that he wants to go into the military of all things." Kurt giggled and Autumn smiled. "You have the cutest giggle ever!" she squealed.

"Oh no," Kurt said, trying to regain control of his rising voice. "No, I hate my voice sometimes!"

"Well, God made it," Autumn said, a sincere, serene smile on her face. "And God doesn't make mistakes." Kurt looked at her, she seemed so genuinely nice, and all he could do was nod and she returned the gesture. "Enjoy your trip," she said as Kurt made for the door. "And, Kurt," Kurt turned to face Autumn. "Don't be a stranger." Kurt nodded and headed out to the truck.

:~~~~~~******~~~~~~:

"What did you think Autumn?" Finn suddenly asked after fifteen minutes of driving in silence, well except for Susan's occasional drop-ins.

"She was nice," Kurt shrugged, adjusting himself in the seat. "She wants us to come hang out with her and her two brothers sometime at the store when they're not working. Apparently, the night sky is just breathtaking when you lie down on her brother's truck."

"Weird," Finn muttered just loud enough for Kurt to hear. "Did it seem that, I don't know, that she was just so friendly that it was weird?"

"I thought so originally," Kurt admitted, nodding. "But I'm actually interested in spending more time with her. She seems like an interesting person."

"Interesting is a good word for it," Finn said, trying to put his own word on the friendly girl they just met. "She seems really fun, but it was so weird that I just froze around her."

"Well, I can only imagine what you said when I was gone," Kurt chuckled. "Hopefully you didn't tell her about Grilled Cheesus or anything embarrassing. Although I would assume something was said since you were clutching the bag of Cheetos as if it were a lifeline when I came back."

"Did you give her your number?" Finn asked straightly. Kurt looked over to him, as if shocked, he knew. Finn met his eyes. "It's no big deal, I just saw you guys looking at me and I saw you write something down and give it to her."

"Yeah," Kurt replied, a little hesitation in his voice, he decided not to tell Finn he had given Autumn his number too. "I told her to text me when her brothers were at the shop. I figured, she's a possible new friend who isn't in Glee club, it might be good for us to have some friends who we don't sing and dance with every day at school."

"Good plan," Finn nodded, as if he gave his approval. "I like the way you think, Kurt."

"Well, one of us has to do the thinking here," Kurt smiled, nudging Finn's arm with his elbow.

"You are definitely right about that," Finn chuckled. "But then I'd ask what you were thinking letting me, the one who doesn't think, behind the wheel?"

"I was thinking that if you even dare speed down this hill, you would be getting a severe beating when we got to the Lake house." Kurt replied as Finn laughed and decided not to give Kurt a heart attack this time.

**"Destination reached in...10 miles."**

"I will be very happy when Susan gets shut off and I don't have to listen to her for a while." Kurt said, nodding at the GPS.

"Aw, don't be jealous of Susan," Finn said, giving Kurt another lop-sided grin. "She can have me for the car rides and then you get me all to yourself once we get there, I promise."

"First thing I'm doing when we get there is getting in the hot tub," Kurt said. "I don't care that it's summer, I'll jump in the lake if I get too hot...you and Susan can have all the bonding time you want."

"Stop it," Finn said, playfully, quickly glancing over at Kurt. "I'll join you and we will have a good first night ok? We will christen our arrival at our new home for however long we end up staying and bring it in with a bang, I promise."

"You don't have to promise me anything, Finn," Kurt said, letting out a soft laugh.

"I know I don't have to," Finn said, shrugging. "But I want to have some fun and I'm really looking forward to this trip. I think it's cool that we will get to spend so much time just being dudes together. I mean, well, you know what I mean."

"Yes, Finn," Kurt giggled. "I know what you mean, and I'm looking forward to it, too."

"You have a really cute giggle," Finn observed, casually. "I've never noticed that when you giggle, I have to fight back one myself."

"You're so full of it," Kurt said, laughing, causing Finn to laugh.

"See?" Finn said, smiling. "I told you. It's gotta be a brother thing."

"We're step-brothers," Kurt said, looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"I hate that," Finn said. "I-"

**"Turn right in...-"**

"Oh, shut up Susan, time to go to sleep." Finn pressed the off button on the GPS, as if annoyed that she had interrupted him. "Just tell me when to turn ok Kurt?" Kurt nodded. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah. I hate that we have to call each other 'step-brothers'...it's too much to think about and remember. So, from now on, I'm going to call you my brother, ok?"

"Sure," Kurt said, as if not sure how to respond.

"And you can call me whatever you like," Finn said, his eyes sharp and focused.

"I like brother," Kurt said gently, his hand reaching over and grabbing onto Finn's arm and giving it a squeeze. For that moment, Finn felt truly connected to Kurt, now it was official. No more of the stupid, politically correct labels. Their parents were married, they were brothers. He grabbed Kurt's hand, brought it up to his lips and gave the back of Kurt's hand a chaste kiss.

"Love you bro," Finn said softly.

"Love you too, Finn," Kurt said, gently. "Turn here."

**A/N:** And they have arrived! I hope you all liked the chapter, it came pretty naturally to me, which is always nice on my end. Expect to see more of Autumn, she is an OC of mine, and I really hope you guys liked her first appearance. She's a very interesting, complex character who will definitely have a huge part to play in the larger picture of this story, so if you don't like her, learn to like her haha. As always, reviews are awesome, amazing and totally appreciated! So please, go submit a review on your way out, and I'll see you all in Chapter Three!


End file.
